thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ochita Kuroi Yusha no Densetsu
=Ochita Kuroi Yusha no Densetsu= The Ochita Kuroi Yūsha no Densetsu series by Kagami Takaya This series discusses the dark and traumatic histories of the main characters in the DYD universe. Character histories can continue from one volume to the next. Please refer to individual character pages for more information. Events during the DYD timeline also take place in some chapters. Volume 1 Prologue : Sion Astal Quick Summary Discusses the massacre of Sion, Kiefer, and Ryner’s entire class and the guilt they feel because they survived. Main Characters *Ryner Lute *Sion Astal *Kiefer Knolles Minor Characters *Roland Empire Royal Military Academy's students *Estabul Mage Knights Chapter 1: The Genius and the Hero Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 2: Red Steel Quick Summary Reveals Claugh’s history, how he developed his powers, and his first meeting with Luke Stokkart Major Characters *Claugh Klom *Luke Stokkart Minor Characters *Rei Stokkart *Claugh’s mother-killed in this chapter *Count Emirel Screaming Girl Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Who Are You Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Strongest Spear Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 2 Chapter 1: A Flash of White and Red Quick Summary Discloses how Luke and Claugh promised to get stronger and meet again in order to change Roland. Also the first meeting between Claugh and Calne. Major Characters *Claugh Klom *Luke Stokkart *Calne Kaiwel Minor Characters *Rei Stokkart-killed in this chapter *Count Emirel-killed in this chapter Cursed Night Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Perfect Work Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 3 Prologue: Roland's Darkness Quick Summary Discloses how Sion met Lucile and obtained the power of the Mad Hero. Major Characters *Sion Astal *Lucile Eris *Ferris Eris Minor Characters *Rahel Miller *Mad Hero Chapter 1: Roland Night Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Spirit of Wonder (part 1) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Spirit of Wonder (part 2) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Right Road Quick Summary Sion and Ryner are strenuously working together. When Sion leaves for a reprieve at night, Ryner is attacked by the Fenirun brothers. He quickly defeats them, but he is injured in the fight. When he leaves to get medical attention, Miran kills them. Major Characters *Sion Astal *Ryner Lute *Miran Froaude Minor Characters *Fenirun brothers *Fiole Folkal *Count Klausberr Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 4 Chapter 1: Ones who Hide in Roland Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 2: Prey Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 3: Labor Shark Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 4: Beyond Human Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 5: Shallows of Darkness Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Voice of God Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters The Day of Love Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Moonlight Serenade Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 5 Chapter 1: On Eris Quick Summary Discusses Lucile’s childhood as Relx and how he felt about his sister Ferris. Major Characters *Lucile Eris *Ferris Eris *Lieral Lieutolu Minor Characters *Eris Parents *Lonely Demon Chapter 2: On Lucile Quick Summary To save Ferris and his own son Ryner, Lieral curses Relx, transforming him into Lucile Eris. Lucile vows to get strong enough to defeat both of his parents-no matter how demonic he must become. Major Characters *Lucile Eris *Ferris Eris *Lieral Lieutolu Minor Characters *Iris Eris *Eris Parents *Lonely Demon Chapter 3: After devouring god- Quick Summary Lucile finally devours the Demon Eris and becomes stronger than ever before. He kills his parents and promises Ferris that he will protect her from now on. The chapter ends with Sion coming to the Eris mansion during the early events of DYD Vol. 1. Major Characters *Lucile Eris *Ferris Eris *Lieral Lieutolu *Sion Astal Minor Characters *Iris Eris *Eris Parents Strange Sight Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Wish on a Star (part 1) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Wish on a Star (part 2) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 6 Chapter 1: The Two Drawn in by Darkness Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 2: Hand of Fire Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Outlaw Blues Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Dojo Breaker Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Assassin's Pride Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 7 Chapter 3: Disadvantage Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 4: Time of the Revolution Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 5: Prince Sion Astal Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters How to Nonsense Manual Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Sleeping Holiday Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Yesterday Once More Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Volume 8 Prologue - Ryner and Sion Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 1: The World Beyond the Walls Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 2: The Unending Revolution Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Chapter 3: The Birth of the Hero King Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Epilogue - Sion and Ryner Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Coin Magic Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Happy Unhappy Dreamer (part 1) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Happy Unhappy Dreamer (part 2) Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Afterword Quick Summary Major Characters Minor Characters Category:Media Category:Novels